Los dos lados del KibaHina
by Huma Fugoshi
Summary: Basado en "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto    A pesar de los eventos que ambos presenciaron, tienen diferentes pensamientos pero quizas...un mismo sentimiento
1. Chapter 1

**MI AMIGO...O ALGO MAS**

He visto a un chico  
me la he pasado viendolo  
pero...siento que alguien me ve  
quien es? porque me observa?.

Es raro, lo siento cerca  
sera Naruto? no lo creo  
agito mi cabeza para dicipar las dudas.

Tras una pelea, quede inconciente  
pero en medio de esa inconciencia  
siento otra vez a esa persona.

"No te diste por vencida..." decia  
"...de verdad me haz sorprendido" lo oia atentamente  
y yo queriendo abrir mis ojos para verlo  
saber quien es quien me ve, pero no pude.

"No quiero perderte Hinata" me sorprendieron esas palabras  
en ese momento, llegaron a mi corazon  
¿como puedo sentir algo por alguien que no sea Naruto?  
entonces siento que aprieta mi mano.

Al fin logro abrir los ojos  
volteo a verlo y...¡VAYA SORPRESA!  
mis lagrimas brotan, ¿como no me di cuenta?  
estaba descansando a lado de mi cama aun sosteniendo mi mano.

Recorde que el estuvo siempre conmigo y  
de algun modo siento que le quiero  
¿debo hablarle?¿debo decirle que siento algo por el?  
vuelvo a mover mi cabeza para dicipar las dudas.

Entonces...el despierta y con una sonrisa me dice:  
"Que bueno que estes bien Hinata..." y me abraza  
"...temia por ti, pero veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pense"  
"Kiba" sale su nombre de mis labios y correspondo al abrazo.

Ahora mi corazon esta cada vez mas confundido  
ahora no se que pensar, pero me llego un momento de fortaleza  
y crei que debia decirle que le quiero, cuando lo iba a hacer  
alguien entra a la habitacion "veo que ya esta mejor"  
era una enfermera, solamente asiento.

Kiba sale del cuarto no sin antes decirme sonriendo  
"espero te recuperes pronto" y dandome un beso en la mejilla  
ahora estoy aun mas confundida  
sera el quien me observaba? espero que si lo sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONFUNDIDO**

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi  
ella estaba en mi equipo, una rara combinación  
entre Shino y yo no había problema  
somos hombres pero, ella...parece...tan...delicada

Cuando estamos juntos y llega Naruto  
ella, se comporta diferente y no entiendo el porqué  
pero de algún modo...me encelo  
solo me queda, verla desde mi distancia

Todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos  
y no logro comprenderla...que es esto?  
mi corazón palpita con mayor fuerza  
cada vez que estoy cerca de ella

Pronto fueron los exámenes  
pelearíamos con enemigos fuertes  
me preocupa ella, es tan frágil  
lo único que quiero es...protegerla

Mi pelea fue antes que la de ella  
salí muy lastimado, no podre estar con ella  
no podre protegerla, me siento...impotente  
solo le pedí...que escapara, no quiero que la lastimen

Quería estar con ella pero...mis ojos se cerraron  
cuando desperté estaba en otro lugar  
estaba...lejos de ella...eso creí  
hasta que volteo...ahí estaba...Hinata

Me levanto en cuanto la veo  
tropiezo un poco, ella...estaba ahí  
no era un sueño...era real, demasiado  
ella estaba...lastimada

Quien le hizo esto? quien se atrevió?  
tome su mano y le dije unas cuantas palabras  
no las puedo recordar, mi mente estaba en shock  
solo la veía a ella y lamente no estar para protegerla

Mis fuerzas se me fueron, pero no la solté  
caí rendido sobre su camilla, mis ojos se cerraron  
las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo  
pero no la podía soltar, ya no lo haría

Aun con mis ojos cerrados  
siento que alguien me llama  
pero no con la voz, es algo mas fuerte  
oigo...su corazón?...eso parece

El llamado era tan fuerte  
que mis fuerzas regresaron  
y entonces...creí que había muerto  
porque vi un ángel divino ante mis ojos

Mis reacciones torpes  
solo me permitieron sonreírle y abrazarle  
nunca creí que haría algo así le dije algo  
pero otra vez mi mente estaba en shock

De pronto, se abren sus labios  
"Kiba" es lo primero que pronuncia  
mi corazón late mucho más que antes  
me lleno de felicidad el corazón

La miro a los ojos porque sé que me dirá algo  
sin embargo, yo no quiero que hable  
en un reflejo, la tomaría de su rostro y la besaría  
pero llego una enfermera...sabía que no me contendría

Decidí salir de la habitación deseándole su pronta salud  
y besándole la mejilla me di cuenta de algo...la amaba  
ahora...con este suceso, al fin la comprendí cuando ve a Naruto  
me dolía saberlo, pero eso no hará que deje de amarla.


End file.
